


The Fourth of July is a Holiday, Right?

by justpast_thehelterskelter



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Mattex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justpast_thehelterskelter/pseuds/justpast_thehelterskelter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was my first attempt at writing smut. i hope it meets the proper standards and was at least enjoyable :)</p></blockquote>





	The Fourth of July is a Holiday, Right?

“Hey, Kingston! Happy Fourth of July!” Matt’s bright voice rang through the telephone early Thursday morning. Alex smiled at the childish man she had chosen to be with. “Darling, we’re from England. I’m not sure it’s appropriate to celebrate the Fourth of July.” On the other end of the line, Matt smirked. “Well, we’ve both been in America for some time now, so I think it’s okay to at least say that we should take advantage of this day of celebration to celebrate something.” At this, Alex’s smile dimmed. “That would be lovely, Matt, but you know that I’m still in London for Macbeth, and I’m not due to come home to you for another three weeks.” She heard Matt give a heavy sigh, and bit back a slight chuckle. That man could be such a petulant child sometimes. “Well, that is an issue, isn’t it? We can’t even go down to the beach to watch the fireworks and roast hot dogs and marshmallows! If only I were back across the pond and with you today of all days.” Matt was smirking. Even if England didn’t celebrate the fourth of July, he’d make it a day worth celebrating for them. 

Alex was making tea in the tiny kitchen of the flat she and Matt had bought together. She loved hearing from Matt on any day, and this early morning call was just what she needed. She missed Matt dearly, hating that they often crossed paths in midair, one of them traveling to America while the other is going back to England. Their relationship was not without difficulties, the obvious ones, like the distance and the age difference, but also more subtle ones like the different eating habits and sleeping schedules, but they were learning, compromising. This phone call was probably going to be the highlight of her day, away from her daughter and boyfriend and focusing on Macbeth, this distraction would make the rest of her week better. On the phone, Matt was still talking, something about hot dogs and marshmallows and fire. She smiled to herself; Matt had the same amount of energy as Salome did. Alex was almost glad she wasn’t there to watch them both pump themselves full of sugar and hot dogs. She tuned back into their conversation when she heard “-a package should be arriving shortly for you.” She cleared her throat and said “I’m sorry, love, what did you say? Spaced out for a moment.” She heard Matt give a small scoff and just knew he was rolling his eyes. “I said, I missed you and wished we were spending this holiday together so I sent a package that should be arriving shortly.” 

Just then, there was a knock on Alex’s front door. “What is it, Matt? Did you send me those cookies? Or that coffee? Hang on, I’ve got to get the-” She opened the front door expecting to find a delivery man with a box she had to sign for. Instead she found Matt, dressed in his Doctor’s tweed coat and bowtie, holding a gift wrapped box with red white and blue ribbon. He still had his phone to his ear, and had a smile so big it looked as though his face was about to split in two. Alex stared at him in shock before tossing her phone to the side and grabbing him by the lapels of that corny tweed coat he loved. Pulling him to her, she cut off his stammering explanation with an enthusiastic kiss. “I brought you that coffee-“he started, but was cut off as she quickly thrust her tongue in his mouth. “and I also got you some of… some of that… that…” her assault was unending as she travelled along his jawline to nip at his neck before moving up to suck on his earlobe. She started walking backwards, pulling him along, and he wasn’t complaining.   
The first things to go were his shoes. He toed them off in the front hall, nearly tripping over them as Alex kept moving backwards. After that came his tweed jacket and her bathrobe, then his bowtie tossed carelessly towards the sofa in the living room. By the time they reached their bedroom, Matt was wearing his boxers, his wife beater, and one bright pink and lime green striped sock, the other having been lost somewhere along the way. Alex was in her bra and yoga pants, her hair half falling out of its ponytail. Matt pushed her up against the wall next to the door of the bedroom and kissed her thoroughly, his hand roaming her body, before she pushed herself off the wall and turned, pushing them both through the doorway of their bedroom. Matt lifted Alex up around his waist, her ankles locking at the small of his back, and he kicked the door closed behind them. He gently deposited Alex on the bed and crawled slowly over her. Pecking on the lips, he quickly moved away, his hands spanning her tiny waist and the band of her yoga pants. Matt left a trail of wet hot kisses down her neck to her chest, down to her belly button, slowly backing up and removing her pants and underwear at the same time. Alex arched her back, lifting her bum allowing Matt to properly remove the last few pieces of clothing she had on. Her hands travelled over his back, nails lightly scratching his shoulder blades before she reached up to touch his short cropped hair. 

Now both completely naked, Matt left a trail of kisses on Alex’s body, starting with her left ankle and slowly making his way up to the juncture between her thighs. He pressed a soft kiss to the inside of her right thigh. She raked her nails through his hair in pleasure and could feel his answering smirk being branded into her skin. His tongue pressed insistently against her clit and she arched her back, swallowing a moan as he pleasured her. Her thighs pressed tightly together, pushing Matt deeper into her sex. If she were more aware of her body, she might fear the suffocation of her lover. His tongue lapped up her wetness as his hands traveled up her body to palm the creamy globes of her breasts. Her nipples were a beautiful dusky pink and perky. Matt pinched them gently between his thumb and forefinger, rolling and tweaking them in a perfect combination of pain and pleasure as Alex writhed beneath him. The combination of Matt’s tongue in her sex and his hands on her breasts were too much for Alex and she arched her back as she broke, her orgasm shuddering through her, sending electrifying energy all over her body as she let out a guttural moan. Matt lapped up her wetness eagerly, taking all of her sweetness and devouring it. They both sighed in contentment as her orgasm subsided and she remained still and weak-legged on the bed. 

Matt crawled up Alex’s body, smirking at the little whimper of dissatisfaction she let out as his mouth left the warmth of her sex. Her noises of complaint were quickly diminished as he kissed her full on the mouth, his tongue mingling with hers. She could taste herself on him, a combination of salty and sweet bursting through her mouth. She could feel his hardened cock pressing insistently to her thigh and she arched her back into it. His hands spanned her waist momentarily before roaming over her back and tangling into her hair. Alex rolled them over so Matt was on his back, and reached down between them to grab his shaft in her hand. She gave a small squeeze and bit back a chuckle when he jumped slightly. Her breasts were tantalizingly close to Matt’s mouth, but before he got the chance to latch onto her, she had positioned her entrance above him and in one swift move, he was inside her. They both stilled as they adjusted to each intrusion. Her walls stretched around him, perfectly encasing him in her wet heat, and she felt completely full. She raised herself slightly off of him and then thrust back down, in perfect tandem with Matt. As they both thrust together, she bent down to kiss him softly, her hands running over his scalp. Matt groaned in pleasure as he moved within Alex, his hands traveling through her hair and moving down her back. He raked his nails down her back, sending shivers down her spine, before he reached her bum, giving it a good squeeze. Each were letting out little sighs of pleasure, little “I love you’s” and “oh yes’s” between kisses. Alex was so close to the edge, she could feel herself almost falling, Matt could almost read Alex’s body as well as he could read his own mind. His hand left her back and snaked in between them and pressed his finger deftly to her clit. An electrifying shock trembled through her body and she fell over the edge. Her back arched, showing off her perfect breasts, and she could feel her walls clenching tightly around Matt. For him, that was all he needed. The sight of her breasts and the feel of his lover completely surrounding him gave him freedom and he was released. When both of their orgasms subsided, they snuggled together, completely spent. 

Alex sighed in contentment. “You know, I think I rather like celebrating the Fourth of July.” She smiled and pressed her body closer into Matt. Matt’s hand was stroking her back softly, tracing circles on her skin. “Well, love, I think it’s the fifth of July, now.” Alex giggled and rolled over so she was straddling Matt once more. “Okay then, darling. Happy Fifth of July.” 

Nothing more needed to be said.

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first attempt at writing smut. i hope it meets the proper standards and was at least enjoyable :)


End file.
